1. Field of the Invention
A humidifier for a CPAP device presents an internal baffle integrally formed with, extending between and interconnecting upper and lower panels of the humidifier to direct the flow of air therethrough and enhance the structural integrity of the humidifier. The humidifier also includes a shelf adjacent the outlet of the humidifier to minimize wave formation and the discharge of water droplets carried by the air circulating therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sleep Apnea Syndrome is a disorder characterized by cessation of breathing and frequent awakenings during sleep. One class of sleep apnea is obstructive sleep apnea, which is characterized by the obstruction of the person's upper airway resulting in interference with breathing during sleep In order to treat obstructive sleep apnea, Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) devices have been developed to deliver air under constant positive pressure to the nasal passages during sleep. These devices are frequently successful in treating sleep deprivation due to obstructive sleep apnea.
In order to prevent drying of the breathing passages during the administration of CPAP, it is desirable to humidify the air supplied to the person using such devices This may be accomplished by providing a humidifier which is essentially a bottle containing a quantity of water over which the air under pressure passes before being delivered to the user. The user partially fills the bottle with water, and the air is circulated within the bottle to pass over the surface of the water and absorb moisture therefrom.
One problem with prior art humidifiers has been the expense connected with manufacturing these bottles. One such humidifier, made by Respironics, Inc. of Monroeville, Pa., requires multiple parts which are time-consuming to assemble. These parts have the potential to leak at the seams or joints therebetween. Parts such as a gasket may become torn. Another problem encountered with the use of certain humidifiers, especially shallow, low-profile types, is the passage of water droplets out of the outlet of the humidifier borne by the circulating air. Such droplets may develop because of the tendency of the circulating air to form waves on the water contained therein, the air stripping droplets from the waves and spraying the droplets through the outlet. Airborne droplets of water may ultimately reach the user during sleep and potentially awaken the user. Finally, prior humidifiers have been subject to breakage during rough handling.
Thus, there has developed a real need for a humidifier which is economical to manufacture yet strong and lightweight, which circulates the air therewithin to achieve maximum humidification, and inhibits the passage of water droplets through the outlet.